Some Girls Dream Is My Living Hell 1
by RabbitXRoxxx
Summary: Rowan is a normal seventeen year-old girl, but her life gets turned upside down when she finds out she's arranged to marry a vampire.


Rowan:

"Guys, this isn't a good idea" I said

"It'll be fine, Ro. Don't be such a goody goody" my friend, Quinn said.

"Yeah, Rowan don't be a baby." My other friend, Kasey said.

They always do this, Quinn I didn't mind but Kasey and me, well, we aren't on good terms. In other words I just hang out with her because she's Quinn's friend. Kasey's nice, she just has a tendency to, ya know be a bitch. She's that girl who tries to steal your boyfriend, while you're still with him. She spreads rumors and she's mean to everyone who's not her friend. So I try to stay on her good side.

"Fine, but if we get caught, you guys have to explain to my dad." I said.

They smiled and pulled me into the car. We drove until we saw flashing lights.

"Guys I change my mind, take me home" I said knowing how much trouble I would be in with my dad

"Oh come on, Ro. Please" Quinn said and did her famous puppy eyes.

"Ok…" I said and looked down. If my dad found out, he would kill me or close to it.

"Yay, come on this is going to be a fun party!" Kasey said and looked at Quinn

"If we don't get caught" I said under my breath as we got out of the car.

They went in the door and I hesitated, I didn't like the idea of this at all. It had trouble written all over it. I finally went inside and I saw some kids just sitting in a room talking. I saw Quinn and Kasey on some boys lap. They saw me and waved for me to come over. I just shook my head and walked somewhere else. I decided to sit in the backyard where, surprisingly, there was no one back there. I sat down, and watched the lights flash. I pulled out my iPod and turned it to 'Hey baby, Here's that song you wanted' by Blessthefall. I was just sitting there, and then I heard the door open and close. I looked up and saw the guy Quinn and Kasey was sitting on. I took off my earphones and looked at him.

"Hi…"

"Hello, love" he said with just a hint of an accent.

"Who are you?" I said looking around wondering why he was talking to me.

"My names Alexander but you can call me Alex" He said and smiled. "And you are?"

"Rowan" I said and eyed him curiously.

"Well, aren't you kinda dressed inappropriately for your age?" he said and kept a smirk on his face

"No, it isn't like I wear this everyday… and I'm 17"

"It's an interesting choice for a girl your age"

"Yeah, well if you're going to keep asking me stupid questions just leave" I said and got up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you"

"Ok, then. Why did you come out here exactly?"

"I saw you, when your friends waved you over, you took my interest. I asked who you were and they told me you were their friend, the blonde one said I shouldn't even bother with you, because you're a goody goody. I don't believe her though, especially in that outfit." He said and sat in a chair next to me.

"Kasey, she's…a…umm."

"A bitch" he said plainly

"Yeah" I said and looked down.

"You're not interested in why I had an interest in you at all?" he asked surprised.

"Well, it would be nice to know."

"Because of your hair". Didn't see that coming at all.

"A lot of people say that"

"Well it's an interesting choice in color" he said and looked at me intensely.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Alex! What are you doing?" I heard Quinn say

"I'm Talking to Rowan" he said looking at Quinn with an annoyed look.

"Oh, well can I talk to you for a minute?" she said with a smile that was clearly for show because she was pissed.

"Sure" he said calmly and got up and they went inside.

That was very unusual, and Quinn acted like she knew him her whole life. Maybe he's a cousin visiting. I don't know but that was really weird and I didn't look inappropriate for my age, I was only wearing cgi/set?id=55279002 and Quinn was wearing something just like it. Kasey's was kinda much, but still. I looked at the time and it was only 11:00. I just put my earphones back on and started listening to Breathe Carolina…

Alex:

"What did dad say about contact until you were sure you wanted her to know!" Quinn said when we were out front.

"I know but it was just too much temptation. She was right there alone, which I didn't like one bit, I couldn't help but talk to her, and it's been so long since I've heard her voice. I needed to hear it again. Besides she doesn't even remember me." I said and shrugged, she was blowing this way out of proportion.

"I am not! She could have remembered you Alex! So you better be ready to tell her soon"

"I will Quinn but I can't just go up to her and say, Hey we are getting married and oh yeah I'm a fucking vampire!" I said.

"Well find a way because you know dad isn't going to be happy" she said and crossed her arms.

"Oh Quinn, your so cute when you're mad" I said and ruffled her hair.

"Hey! I am not that much younger than you" she said and slapped my hand away

"Is her dad still…" I said my expression becoming serious again.

"Yeah…"

"I can't wait to have her live with us, I wouldn't let anyone do that to her"

"Alex, I know, but you can't expect her to just fall in love with you like that ya know"

"I don't expect that but I want her to be safe" I said and turned from my sister. I started thinking about the day it was official that we were getting married. I was mad; I didn't even know this girl. Yet they wanted me to spend the rest of my life with her. They were taking me to meet her. I didn't want to meet her. I didn't want to HAVE to marry someone. When we got to the hospital, they told me to wait. They went and told her parents I was here. Her mother was excited but her father was a bitter looking old man. I saw my dad holding her in his hands. I glared at the baby; I didn't care anything for her, I didn't want to hold her but my father gave me that look. I took her in my arms and the moment I touched her skin, my world changed, everything around me was gone, it was just me and her. She was going to be mine someday. I kissed her forehead.

FLASHBACK TO THAT DAY~. ~

"Isn't she beautiful?" I heard her mother say.

"More than anything." I breathed.

"Would you like to know her name?" Her mother asked

"Yes"

"Rowan"

"It's beautiful" I said and brushed her cheek with my finger.

"I think it's stupid. What use is a girl to me" Rowan's father said and I glared at him.

"You are her father! Why would you say that?" I said anger written all over my face.

"She is a useless fragile little…. Thing" her father said disgusted.

"She is mine. She is perfect in every way, shape, and form" I said

"Whatever you say. Women are useless"

"Go to hell"

"I know you are for sure" he smirked and ever since I knew he was evil.

FLASHBACK OVER~. ~

I shook at the thought of that.

"We have to tell her Quinn. Tonight."


End file.
